Breaking Down Walls
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Some people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down" The day Lily realized James had broken down her walls.


**Break Down Walls**

_"Some people put up walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down" The day Lily realized James had made her walls tumble down._

* * *

Lily sat by the great lake, the sun shining and the wind blowing warmly on her face. Her transfigeration textbook was in her lap and she was supposed to be studying, after all it was her N.E.W.T. year. _Then again, it is only September, _she thought and closed the book, knowing she wouldn't get anything done. Stretching, she looked across the grounds.

_Ugh, Snape. _The hook-nosed boy was crowded in the shade of a tree with his fellow Slytherins and Lily quickly looked for something else to focus on. Further down the lake were four laughing boys, or the "Marauders" as they called themselves. Lily scowled at the thought of James Potter. Him and his best friend Sirius Black were teasing the Giant Squid. Sitting with a book open in his lap, she could see Remus Lupin telling them not to, because she couldn't see him encouraging the behavior. Little Peter Pettigrew was laughing at his friend's antics.

She silently prayed they wouldn't spot her. Sure, Potter had been a lot better in the end of last year and he hadn't asked her out at all this year...and Lily still wondered how he managed to be Head Boy but still, that didn't mean they wouldn't bug her.

Absentmindedly, she picked a lily flower from the grass. It had seven petals. She sniffed it slightly and sneezed. She frowned slightly. She hated having colds. To a mixture of feelings (she couldn't distinguish if it was simply annoyance or a little bit of happiness) she watched James walk over to her, his friends obviously waiting for him when he came back.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Lily interrupted him.

"I'm not going out with you James." she said sharply.

She couldn't figure out why the Head Boy, who had frowned at the beginning of the sentence, was now grinning broadly. He seemed to commend himself when he spoke though.

"Actually, that's wasn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say is that if you don't want to do rounds today I'll do both of our shifts 'cause of your cold and you should get some rest."

"Oh, thanks. Sure." She said, taken aback. James grinned at her.

"Oh, by the way, you called me James instead of Potter." Still grinning, he ran back to his friends.

To her own surprise, the green eyed girl found herself smiling. She then returned to her flower, feeling confused. Without really noticing what she was doing, she picked out a flower petal, thinking: _he loves me not.._she picked off another petal..._he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..._The process continued until the last two petals. _He loves me not...He loves me! _

It seemed that whatever walls she had put up to keep the black haired boy out were tumbling down. She couldn't deny the physical and emotional attraction she had had about him for two years. Her eyes widened as she remembered a Muggle saying: sometimes people put up walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to knock them down.

James had knocked them. James cared...about her! Silently cursing herself for being stupid as to not seeing that, she got up and walked over where the Marauders were.

"James," she asked, almost nervously, but her voice strengthened when she remembered how he would ask her out even when he would just get a no. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" James nodded, leaving Sirius whispering "Oooh." to Remus who was glaring at him.

"Sure Evans-"

"Lily, call me Lily."

"Uh, okay. Sure Lily, what is it?"

"Well, I know we've had our differences in the past," she began. James snorted ("There were a lot of differences,") causing her to laugh. Then she continued. "But, oh, how do I put this?" She stared at the ground, as red as her hair, thinking about how much easier it had seemed in her head.

"Sometimes I find actions can speak louder than words." James offered and she could tell as she looked up he was genuinely trying to be helpful. His hazel eyes looked a bit concerned at her. Taking him by surprise, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips onto his. Eventually, once he got over the shock, he relaxed into the kiss.

They broke apart, both smiling. "So for old times sake, Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Sure Potter."

They walked over to the three remaining Marauders, with Sirius catcalling and whistling.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first time I've ever written James and Lily, so I hope you like this and that they are too OOC. Please review.**

_**~Loonatics Lover13**_


End file.
